


Eternity

by creatureofhobbit



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: An alternate ending where Freya does become a vampire.





	Eternity

It wasn’t the first time Freya had ever thought about becoming a vampire.

The idea crossed her mind practically every time one of her siblings said Always and Forever, because it always reminded her that it wasn’t the case for her, that as the only remaining mortal in the Mikaelson family, the rest of them would live forever while Freya would abandon them to another journey. Yet she had never made the decision to go down that route; Kol had advised her against it once, telling her of the many attempts he had made to regain his witch abilities, only to find himself frustrated at every turn as he slowly understood that he would never get them back, not as long as he was in that body. It was ironic, Freya thought, that the person who had always advised her so strongly against making that choice was now the one who had forced her into it.

Freya supposed she was not surprised that Kol had made the decision to ignore all their requests to get in contact; what reason had any of them given him to want to help, after all? Had that been the reason for the part Kol had played in allowing the Hollow to take over Hope? (which Freya had realised by now must have been the case; she hadn’t said anything to Klaus, and knew that she never would, although she also wondered if that was another part of the reason why he had not come back.) Yet a part of her felt unable to reproach him for his failure to respond; since it had been her actions that had led to Davina’s death, she had to accept some responsibility for tipping Kol over the edge, away from the family. 

It was what had to be done. Freya could not allow Hayley to be used as part of the ritual, could not allow Hope to spend the rest of her life without Hayley as well as Klaus or any of the rest of the family, as long as there was another option. Given the choice, she would do the same again without thinking about it.

Yet Kol had been right; a big part of Freya did miss her magical abilities now she no longer had them. And although she had talked it over with Keelin before she made the decision, there were times when Freya would catch Keelin looking sadly at her, seeming to distance herself from her, and when she eventually asked her about it, Keelin admitted that she was thinking about the fact that Freya wouldn’t grow old with her any more, but that eventually, Keelin would leave her behind. Freya was immediately angry with herself for not having thought about that before she made the decision, especially so given the amount of times she had thought about this issue when it came to her family. Then she had realised that Keelin was pulling back from her, especially at full moon, and Keelin admitted that even though she was able to suppress her werewolf side up to a point, she was still worried that she might somehow bite Freya, that her venom would be fatal to her. “And Klaus told me once that his blood had been used as a cure, but that can’t happen with you. We don’t know what would happen if you took his blood, and you can’t meet with him. I can’t take the chance.”

And the only people who truly understood, the ones who could actually help her, were the people Freya could have nothing to do with. She had spent that whole time with Dahlia longing for the other members of her family, had finally felt included when Klaus had said that Always and Forever now covered her, and now she was sentenced to a life of eternity without them. There would be no Klaus to always have her back, no Rebekah to talk to about Keelin, no Elijah to fill her in on the family history she still didn’t know. And no Kol to talk to about the loss of her magic, the only person she felt could really understand; technically she could still see him, yet she no longer knew where to find him, and there was a part of her that didn’t want to see him now, unable to forgive him for his role in putting the Hollow into Hope and in the end of their family.

She had the eternal life she often wondered about; yet it was a life to be lived alone.


End file.
